In the trend of energy shortage, energy conservation and carbon reduction have become the guidelines for everyone's living. Various manufacturing technologies using advanced technologies appear. Many industrial products and electronic products are invented, facilitating people's living significantly. Limit-emitting diodes (LEDs) have a special light-emitting mechanism and the advantages of environmental protection and energy conservation. Their applications are developing prosperously, including backlight plates of LCD, large signboards, headlights, and lighting applications. In Taiwan, early involvement was in die and wafer fabrication. At present, the LED industry has established a delicate division of the supply chain. In addition, the domestic LED companies all endeavor in improving their capabilities in research and development for expanding to high value-added markets. A part of the innovation is related to the package material and structure of LEDs.
Many industrial and electronic products are demanding increasingly in technologies. This is the case for LEDs particularly. These semiconductor devices are usually used as indicators or displays. They can convert electrical energy to photo energy directly with high efficiency. They also long usage hours as long as several tens to hundreds of thousands of hours. Moreover, in comparison with traditional bulbs, they also have the advantages of breakage resistance and saving power. Nonetheless, they all need a reasonable package form for various types before they are adopted in practical applications.
The package form of LED depends on the application scenario, the appearance, the size, the heat dissipation solution, and the light emitting effect. There are many types in the package forms of LED. Currently, according to the package forms, LED chips are categorized into Lamp-LED, TOP-LED, Side-LED, SMD-LED, Flip Chip-LED, and High-Power-LED.
In general, the overall light-emitting performance is influenced by the LED chip, the package form, and the package material. As the epitaxy technology progresses, the internal light-emitting efficiency of LED chip has reached above 90%. Nonetheless, owing to the influences of package structure and material, the equivalent light-emitting efficiency cannot be reached from the outside of LED modules. Thereby, the package structure and material of LED chips are important to the brightness of LED chips.
Accordingly, the present invention improves the drawbacks in the prior art and provides a package structure of LED module and the method for manufacturing the same. The method mainly comprises steps of providing a light-emitting module; disposing a light-pervious member on the light-emitting path of the light-emitting module; and dripping a colloid member on the light-pervious member. The light-pervious member is a transparent structure; and the colloid member forms a transparent structure with a thick center and a thin periphery using the surface tension of colloid material. By using the transparent structure of the light-pervious member and the colloid member described above, the total reflection effect in the package is reduced. Hence, the structure according to the present invention is endowed with nonobviousness and novelty.